Falling for you
by guttz
Summary: Rusia tiene que cuidar a la hermana menor de Serbia. La historia resumida en una frase, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les gusté :) Pairing: Rusia y Croacia y muchas más!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les gusté :)  
Hetalia pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.  
Algunos personajes me pertenecen.  
Sin más que decir, continuamos...

La llamada

Era una tarde fría de otoño, Rusia acababa de salir de una junta que había tenido con los aliados, esa junta en especial lo había cansado tanto mentalmente como físicamente, ya que al final término peleandose con América e Inglaterra, estaba cansado, de pronto algo sonó en su bolsillo, era su teléfono, de mala gana lo saco y reviso quien lo estaba llamando, pero este aparecía como número desconocido, decidió contestar:  
-hola.- contesto de mala gana  
-Rusia, hasta que algún te encuentro!.- contesto la voz del otro lado, el ruso se quedo sorprendido al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, ¿podría ser, quien el creía que era?  
-serbia?.-dijo entre emocionado y sorprendido  
-si, que acaso no reconociste mi voz?  
-es que ha pasado tanto tiempo.- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa, le alegraba escuchar al serbio.- a que se debe tu llamada?.- pregunto con curiosidad el ruso.  
-quería pedirte un favor.- dijo el serbio, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más serio, el ruso lo escuchaba atento.  
-que paso?  
-me tengo que ir de Yugoslavia por unos meses, y quería pedirte sí podías cuidar a mi hermana Croacia?.- dijo el serbio con seriedad.  
-ella ya esta grande para cuidarse sola no crees?.- dijo el ruso con seriedad, a lo que el serbio contesto.  
-no es por eso, es por situaciones de otro origen, no quiero que se quede sola con Montenegro (mujer), Eslovenia (hombre), Macedonia (hombre), Bosnia o Herzegovina ( mujeres), ¿me podrías hacer ese favor?.- pregunto una vez más el serbio, el ruso se quedo pensativo, hasta que al final accedió a cuidarla.  
-muchas gracias Rusia, te debo una.- dijo el serbio con una sonrisa.  
-no te preocupes serbia, sólo dime cuando llega.-Dijo el ruso con una sonrisa  
-ella llega mañana a las 8:30 am, en donde estas?.- pregunto el serbio con seriedad.  
-ahorita me encuentro en Inglaterra, pero mañana voy a regresar a Rusia.- dijo el con una sonrisa.  
-perfecto, te esperara en el aeropuerto, de todos modos le daré tu número celular, si no te molesta.- dijo serbia con una sonrisa, el ruso solo sonrió.  
-bien, te veré luego, adiós.- y el ruso colgó, no sin antes darle su numero al serbio.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mañana fría en el aeropuerto de Moscú, Rusia. Croacia se encontraba sentada en una banca en la zona de espera, donde Serbia le había dicho que esperará al ruso, honestamente no le gustaba la idea de quedarse con Rusia, no era sólo por el simple hecho de que le molestaba pasar el tiempo en el que su "hermano" se Iba a ausentar con el enorme país, sino que no soportaba para nada a Bielorrusia, la chica se le hacía demasiado extraña y esas ganas de quererse casar con su hermano le parecían repulsivas, no paso mucho tiempo para que una voz, aclamando su nombre la sacara de sus pensamientos: -Croacia!.- le grito Rusia desde el lugar donde recogían las maletas (al parecer había llegado más rápido de lo que ella esperaba), la chica lanzo un largo suspiro, tomó sus dos maletas y salió caminando hacia donde estaba el ruso, esté la saludo con una sonrisa, al igual que ella: -Rusia, me da mucho gusto verte.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, el ruso sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, estuvieron hay parados hasta que la maleta del ruso apareció, la tomo y salió del aeropuerto con Croacia detrás de el, las calles estaban parcialmente cubiertas de nieve y hacia mucho frío, el trayecto del aeropuerto a la casa del ruso fue muy silencioso, Rusia miraba de reojo a la croata,al llegar a la casa, Croacia se le quedo observando, era muy grande y eso le llamaba la atención a la chica, estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que la llamaban: -Croacia, métete a la casa, no quiero que te enfermes.- dijo el ruso desde la puerta, Croacia levantó sus cosas y entro a la enorme casa, ahí Rusia le pidió que colocara sus cosas a un lado de las escaleras y que le acompañará a la sala ya que necesitaba decirle algo de suma importancia, al llegar a la sala, Rusia le pidió que se sentará, ella obedeció y se sentó a lado del ruso. -bien, creo que tu hermano te dijo que tenía que irse por unos meses de Yugoslavia.- le dijo Rusia con seriedad, a lo que ella respondió: -si, me comento que tenía que salir por unos meses.-dijo la chica mientras se acordaba de lo que el serbio le había dicho: ~flashback~ -sanja, necesito hablar contigo.- la llamo el serbio, la croata se acercó. -que pasa miroslav?.- pregunto ella, el serbio dio un largo suspiro. -saldré de Yugoslavia por unos meses.- dijo el serbio. -okey, que te vaya bi... -hey, aún no he terminado!.- le regaño el serbio, ella refunfuño. -me iré por unos meses, pero tu no te quedaras en Yugoslavia.- esto hizo que la croata se alterará de sobremanera. -¡que!,¡¿porque no?!.- le reclamo Croacia con enojo, a lo que serbia le contesto. -no quiero que te quedes, estarás mejor alejada de Yugoslavia, intenta relajarte en estos meses.- le dijo serbia mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza, la chica lo miro con irritación. -y donde se supone que debo relajarme?!.- contesto con enojo la croata, el serbio se quedo pensativo. -hmmm, le diré a Rusia...- dijo el serbio, pero fue cortado de inmediato por la croata, que lo miraba de forma molesta. -que?!, pero yo no quiero ir a Rusia!.- dijo la croata con molestia, a lo que el serbio respondió. -es uno de mis mejores amigos, es al que más confianza le tengo y además es el único que disfruta tu compañía.- dijo serbia con una sonrisa, la croata no sabía sí sentirse enojada o triste. -esta bien, iré a Rusia... ~fin del flashback~ -solamente me lo comento.- dijo la croata con seriedad, el ruso solo le observó por unos segundos antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. -bueno, la razón por la que te llame es para establecer las reglas de la casa.- dijo el ruso con seriedad, la chica se le quedo mirando por unos segundos. -esta bien, cuales son?.- pregunto ella mientras sacaba de su bolsa una libreta y una pluma, el ruso prosiguió. -okey, no son muchas reglas, pero son importantes para que estés a salvo durante tu estancia aquí en mi casa.- dijo el ruso con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica solo levanto la ceja, y espero que el ruso siguiera. -bueno las reglas son las siguientes...- y empezó a dictarla mientras la chica las escribía en su libreta, en ese momento apareció Lituania, Estonia y Letonia, los 3 venían a darle la bienvenida al señor Rusia, pero no se percataron que la croata se encontraba en la sala. -buenos días señor Rusia.-dijeron los 3 en coro, Rusia sonrió y decidió presentarles a la croata, que observaba la escena en completo silencio. -buenos días (hizo una pausa, se levantó y señalo a la chica), muchachos les quiero presentar a Croacia.-dijo mientras señalaba a la joven, esta les regaló una sonrisa un tanto forzada. -oh, señorita Croacia, perdoné que no la halla visto, mi nombre es Lituania.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, la chica también le sonrió, después de el siguió Estonia y al final Letonia, quien no dejaba de temblar. -ho-hola, es u-un placer co-co-conocerla señorita.- dijo el letón con timidez, la chica solo le sonrió. -el placer es mío.- dijo ella conservando su sonrisa, Rusia les pidió que se retirarán ya que tenía que hablar con la chica: -los veré más tarde, preparen algo para la cena.- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa. -enseguida señor Rusia. - dijeron en coro antes de salir de la sala, luego de esto el ruso se volteó a ver a la joven, que seguía sentada. -esas son todas las reglas?.- pregunto un poco sarcástica, el ruso negó con la cabeza. -нет mi querida sanja, todavía faltan unas cuatro reglas.- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa, la chica solo lanzo un suspiro y siguió anotando todas las reglas que le dictaba el ruso, mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Bielorrusia, junto con unos binoculares gruñía con odio al contemplar la escena: -esa chica esta muerta!.- dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la casa de Rusia... Aclaraciones: Нет - no El nombre de Croacia es Sanja Los nombres de Lituania, Estonia y Letonia son: Toris, Edward y Raivis Los nombres de los hermanos soviéticos son: Iván (Rusia), Natalia (Bielorrusia) y Yekaterina (Ucrania) Espero que la historia les halla gustado, comentenla y pónganla en favoritos, espero que estén bien :) Bye! 


End file.
